


We'll Make It Work

by MoonisthenewKira



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also pre-episode s2e14, fwb to friends to lovers, haven't wrote het in a while don't sue, i attempt slow-burn, kind of a nebulous timeline, like 1/3 of this fic is just them fucking no shame, post-episode s2e14 the fair folk, seelie magic probably doesn't work like that, simon needs nerdy vampire friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonisthenewKira/pseuds/MoonisthenewKira
Summary: Shadowhunters and Downworlders fraternize, it's common knowledge that isn't ever talked about. Arowana Rios and Jace Herondale knew this, knew they couldn't be more than at the most friends with benefits. Until they realized that they couldn't stay that.





	1. Chapter 1

                Arowana Rios considered herself a simple person. Despite her origins and original date of birth, she knew she could easily fit in with the masses of her perceived age group. She looked to be in her twenties, even though she knew that her body was a few years younger. But that didn’t matter anymore, her body would eternally stay this way as her mind and outlook on life aged in ways incomprehensible to those many assumed were peers.

                Unlike many of her kind, this vampire loved keeping up with the times, her den a mess of books of everything and anything. She had old tomes from her time in Spaniard-run schools in Ecuador, spellbooks found in ruins all over Mesoamerica, and other rarities that an archaeologist or museum curator would potentially sell their souls for. Among the ancient history of the vampire was a collection of comic books and video game guides, movie novelizations and trivia, coloring books and puzzle games. She had shelves upon shelves of DVDs and video games for many different consoles, posters and autographed photographs of actors decorating the walls of the originally abandoned and falling apart library she claimed as her own in the 1900s. Her startup within nerd culture began when she picked up a copy of the first Superman comic in an effort to understand the hype about it and she never turned back. Her home had its own Wi-Fi and she had a few laptops for multiple purposes. She had managed to snag New York Comi-Con tickets for the current year, despite never showing that she had any kind of income. Then again, she didn’t _technically_ exist in the eyes of the mundane world so a whole level of supposed “illegal” activities were open to the Downworlder.

                It was the nerdy tendencies and geeky aspects of her life that made a friendship with Raphael’s fledgling, Simon, so easy. Arowana met Simon on her way back from the movies, she had a few mundane friends that didn’t question her aversion to daytime and eagerly joined her for midnight premiers and special screenings. She recognized him as part of Raphael’s clan easily enough, especially since he was being yelled at by said clan leader at the time. She didn’t want to barge into another’s conversation, but it was really unnecessary. So she strolled up and attempted to diffuse the situation.

                “What seems to be the matter?” She asked, casually, hands in her pockets.

                “This _fledgling_ went to a movie theatre without proper supervision or any training.”

                Arowana nodded, taking in Simon’s looks. She remembered seeing him at the showing she was at, sitting away from everyone. At the same time she understood where Raphael was coming from, new vampires are volatile despite claiming to be in control and even the best trained could easily be triggered into feeding by a paper cut until at least ten years after their turning.

                “Oh! He was with me.” Simon gaped at her and she winked, grinning. Raphael raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged, “We could tell you all about it, if you don’t believe me. But I doubt you wanna know about mundane nerdy movies. You complain about my comic books and TV taste enough as it is whenever you come over.”

                Raphael rolled his eyes and dragged Simon into the DuMort, the fledgling trying to get back to her but she was already walking off, a paper with her number in his pocket. She wasn’t expecting the first text so soon, but the friendship seemed to be almost instantaneous between the two vampires. Neither slept that day as they kept each other up with theories and sequel fancasts. He was never ‘Simon’ in her phone, not even for a day, his contact information being for ‘Nerdling’ since the beginning.

 

                But comic books, superhero movies, and video games weren’t all Arowana used to pass the centuries. The vampire was known at different clubs, mostly Pandemonium. She used the scene to make friends, hanging out with other vampires that held no clan loyalty and even some that did, even werewolves and Seelies and mundanes. She was also no stranger to taking strangers home, though those occurrences were less often than many realized.

                Upon entering Pandemonium, Arowana didn’t intend on bringing anyone home. If it happened it happened, she had a few safehouses close by with windowless bedrooms to take any potential one-night lover to, fully stocked with props to make her seem more human.  She danced with a rotating assortment of partners for a good two or three hours, the current man absentmindedly grinding on her, clearly more intrigued with the curly haired boy sitting at the bar than the girl he took to the dance floor. She kept up, trying to figure out how to escape him without seeming rude. Luckily, a knight in leather swept her away with a firm grip on her hip and a smirk that made her feel flushed.

                She had seen him before, a blond head in the crowds. He normally had another guy with him but they never seemed to dance together, not even as friends. He sometimes came with a girl, too, who flitted around the club and danced. She liked her better, but she wouldn’t turn down the male that was behind her. There were rumors that the trio were Shadowhunters, but there was nothing about them or on them that would pinpoint that identity. They wouldn’t be the first Shadowhunters at the club, however, the place had a tendency to draw in unsavory characters from even a Downworlder’s perspective. Meaning demons. Or party-killers, as Arowana preferred to call them since they always managed to get the club shut down for a few days at the least.

                “Mind if I cut in?”

                Arowana smiled, spinning and wrapping her arms around his neck while still swaying to the beat, all thoughts of Shadowhunters instantly gone. “You can do whatever you want to me, gorgeous, and I wouldn’t mind one bit.”

                His hand dropped to the small of her back and she pressed her hips to his, “Oh, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, sweetheart. Might even have to get you out of here and take you up on that.”

                She grinned, “I’m not _that_ easy, but you make a compelling case.” She sharply rolled her hips into his groin, red painted lips parted slightly in invitation. Immediately, she realized the rumors were true, the scent of angel blood flooding her senses. He didn’t seem to mind, though, and she figured he figured out her own species by now as well. If he didn’t care, then she wouldn’t either, a shiver going up her spine at the thought of bedding a _Shadowhunter_.

                The beat of the song changed, catching her attention from her thoughts, and she pressed up against him, breath dancing over his lips. She turned so her back was against his front, his hands finding the front pockets of her jeans and she pressed her ass back, getting a gasp from him. Her head tilted to the side as his lips pressed against the skin, her hands on his wrists as she grinded against him. The song changed and the vampire grinned, this was the best one to get down to.

                “Well,” he purred into her ear, mouthing under it for a split second, making her shiver, “I’m glad on both accounts, nothing worth having should be easy.” Arowana grinned wide and spun around, dropping low to the bass drop and rolling back up. The Shadowhunter was getting hard, and she rubbed into him, causing them both to gasp.

                “You sure know how to keep a guy interested,” he told her, lips a hair’s width away from her.

                The vampire nipped his bottom lip, “I’ve had time to perfect it, though I think you already figured that one out.” She turned, keeping her arms around his neck, rolling her body with the beat, making sure her ass pressed up against him with each motion

                “Would _I_ be worth it if I didn’t? You don’t seem a girl to be into oblivious types.”

                “Mm, correct.”  With that she connected their lips, mouth opening instantly to it. Keeping the kiss, she moved to a more comfortable position, fingers knotting in his hair. The other responded in kind, their tongues tangling and exploring with harsh breaths through their noses. Arowana herself had no need to breathe, but habit kept the muscle memory and she never found the need to stop. She pushed a leg between his, drawing out a moan that she swallowed down before breaking the kiss. She kissed down his jaw, teeth scraping the skin lightly.

                “I think I’ll take that offer of getting out of here,” she panted, sucking on his earlobe. She knew she was leaving lipstick prints all over his skin and that mental image left her wanting him even more than she did originally. His hands trailed up her body, coming to a rest on her ribs, his skin boiling hot on hers. She easily guided them up further until they were right under her breasts yet still over the fabric covering them. She had some sense of propriety and having him fully feel her up in a club was frowned upon by basic decency standards. He lifted an eyebrow and she nodded, letting out a pleased noise at the nervous squeeze he gave. Her own hands moved down his back, settling on his hips before she pushed her chest out and dropped down to her knees, leaning back so her head was near the floor and shimmying up with a coy smile.

                “My name’s Arowana, just so you know what to call out later.”

                The Shadowhunter smirked, “Jace, I’ve been told it rolls off the tongue.”

                “ _Jace_ ,” she tried it out, nodding at the relative ease that it tumbled from her lips.

                “Let’s get out of here before I decide to just take you on the dance floor, I really can’t wait much longer.” She said it in a calm tone, but knew that were she human she would be bright red with arousal and embarrassment.

                Jace leaned in and took her into another steaming kiss, both of them doing nothing but rutting together in a group of people who were doing the exact same thing. He pulled back just as suddenly, smirking. “As much fun as that would be, I’d rather not be unable to finish.”

                Arowana couldn’t help but laugh a little at that, taking his hand, “Oh don’t worry, I’ll give you multiple chances to finish.” Another vampire friend once told her that Shadowhunter runes could be used in any situation, and she planned on taking advantage of them to the fullest.

                “Promises, promises,” Jace retorted, but his tone was playful as he led her out of the club.

                She flashed him a grin, “Not a promise, a _guarantee_.”

                He crowded her against a wall of a building, pushing her hands over her head as he kissed her fiercely again, as if attempting to just devour her.

                “Keep talking like that and we’re never going to get to the safehouse I have down the street.”

                The vampire blinked innocently, “By all means, lead the way. Though I would love to see you lose control, having to walk down the block with come in your pants.”

                Jace let out a small noise that she knew he would probably deny later but at the moment it was a source of pride for the vampire. 

 

* * *

 

 

                He led her to an apartment with no windows and the moment he closed the door she pushed him against it, mouth attaching to his neck and sucking on it. Jace let out another groan, hips canting up into hers. Shoes were quickly kicked off, neither breaking the kiss as they rutted into each other like a pair of mundane teenagers. She hissed as his hands moved up her stomach and under her top, instantly finding her breasts with none of the nervousness that he had when he touched her in the club. Her current ensemble required no bra, as the top was basically one itself, so his fingers hit only skin. She shuddered as gooseflesh followed the path of his hands, kneading her breasts softly. Heterochromatic eyes met hers as she pulled back, pupils blown, “Off.”

                She took in his visage, a nice bruise blooming on his neck and her lipstick smeared on the corner of his mouth, even more on his neck. His hands squeezed her breasts and she grinded down onto him as she tried to wiggle out of the top. Jace grinned and pushed her to the bed, kissing down her neck and into the space between her breasts, biting and sucking at intervals. Arowana laid back on the bed, body arching slightly as he took a nipple into his mouth, gently scraping teeth over the sensitive flesh. Her fingers dug into his shirt, tugging. She knew she could easily flip them so that she was on top, but there would be time for that later. He straddled her waist, tugging the black shirt off and tossing it to the side before returning to his original task.

                Arowana writhed beneath him, small bruises forming on pale brown skin where his mouth had been. Her hips rolled up towards his, trying to get as much friction as she could. Jace kissed down her body, unzipping her jeans with his teeth.

                “ _Fuuuuck_ ,” she breathed, hips twisting. “Just, we can foreplay later I need that cock of yours in me _now_ , Shadowhunter!”

                Jace chuckled, helping her shimmy out of her jeans, “Be patient. And say my name.” He palmed the growing wet spot on her panties, drawing an airy moan out from the vampire.

                “Jaaaaace,” she whined, widening her legs in invitation. She scraped her nails down his side, bucking into the touch. Jace just grinned at her as he slipped a finger under her panties, gently teasing her opening. Arowana tried to blindly find the zipper of his pants, succeeding after a few moments. She stroked him through the material as her other hand undid the buttons rather easily. Jace moaned as she pushed his pants down to his thighs.

                “Commando?” She teased, eyebrow raised up at him.

                Jace shrugged, “Why not?”

                Arowana gave him a smile no less than predatory, holding him with teasing fingers and eyes darkening at the feel of his cock in her hand. “Made my job easier. Now put those fingers in me!” She pushed her hips forward in reminder.

                “Bossy, bossy.” He did, however, do as demanded, hooking a finger into her core. She gasped and wiggled to accommodate the digit, the angle a bit awkward due to the fact that her panties were only pushed to the side but still better than nothing. She grabbed at his shoulders, head pressing back into the pillows.

                “I don’t see you complaining,” she remarked, pushing her hips so that the finger went deeper into her.

                “Fuckin’ soaking,” Jace purred sliding his thumb over her clit. Arowana moved her hands from his shoulders and tried to shove her underwear off to no avail.

                “More than welcome to taste me later, still a long time until sunrise and I aim to keep you in bed that long if not longer.”

                Jace let out a moan at her words, pulling her underwear off fully with her assistance and pushing another finger into her folds. He crooked them up, the pads of his fingers hitting the rough patch inside her, making her cry out and arch her back. He did it again, this time with a press on her nub, making the vampire writhe and clench around his fingers. He gave a swift bite to her left nipple before pulling out his fingers, licking them clean, giving a breathy noise at her taste.

                Arowana whined at the loss of the fingers inside her, heat starting to pool in her stomach and a slight flush showing on her cheeks from arousal and exertion. She watched as he reached over to a drawer, eyes tracing the hard line of his cock against his toned stomach. The glamour had worn off and she took in the runes that covered his skin like they were painted. He really was easy on the eyes.

                “Just fuck me, I’m a vampire. I can’t catch anything or get pregnant.” She knew he was trying to get a condom, but she only let mundies put them on for show and to keep up the ruse.

                “As you wish,” Jace snarked, lining up and pushing into her. Arowana knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled him into a kiss, tongue and teeth clashing as he started moving. She sucked on his tongue, ankles loosely locking around his waist.

                “Ah,” she groaned, moving in time with him. “Feel great inside me, hitting my clit like that.” She would tone down the dirty talk if asked, but a couple centuries of it clearly made her close to a pro. Jace seemed to appreciate it, however, as she felt his dick twitch inside her and he let out the first loud moan of the night. 

                His hands were suddenly everywhere on her, mouth moving down from her lips to her collar and breasts, the hand not keeping him steady working her clit like a porn star. Her nails dug into his muscular shoulders, over some rune that she had no idea the meaning of. Each brush of his length and press of his thumb made her closer to flying off the edge and all she could do was hold on. It had been a while since she last got laid, for sure, but it seemed a Shadowhunter was only an angel by apparent blood. The one currently inside her was not holy in the least bit, though he certainly felt divine.

                “Jace, Jace, Ja—“ Her mouth dropped open, whole body lifting off the bed as she came, walls fluttering and clenching around him. A choked out noise escaped as her toes curled and nails broke skin. She writhed beneath him, quickly falling into overstimulation as his thrusts became more erratic and sloppy.

                “Come in me,” she panted, fingers tracing the rune she could feel on the skin. Jace stiffened at that, pausing his thrusts with great effort.

                “You sure?” He ground out, close to coming just at her request.

                “Yes,” she hissed, starting to grind against him. That did it for Jace and he came, hips stuttering and eyes closing, making no noise to her disappointment. There was still time for her to hear him come, she decided, trying to milk him as much as she could, clenching around him.

                Arowana moaned as she felt him fill her, legs falling from his waist, thighs trembling. Jace pulled out after a moment, rolling to his side, panting.

                “I might have to keep you,” Arowana joked, stretching out her legs.

                “You just like me for my body,” Jace shot back, arm over his face as he recovered.

                “Well I _hardly_ know your personality, and you certainly don’t know mine.” Her thighs were still shaking, it would take a good ten minutes before she could trust herself to even stand, though she was more than capable of doing other things that didn’t require walking. “Haven’t been fucked like that in a while, though I’ll have you know I’m _very_ partial to marathon. Heard you have a rune for that, stamina or something.”   

                Jace pointed to a rune on his chest, “Endurance. And already activated.”

                She moved a leg to straddle him, sore thighs forgotten, running her fingers up his chest, “I like the sound of that one.” She bit her lip to hold back a shudder as she felt cum run down her thigh, a squeak escaping when Jace pushed it back in with a deft finger. He let it travel up her stomach, amused at the noise, other fingers tripping over her ribs before the whole hand was cupping a breast.

                “Look so pretty above me, you gonna ride me sweetheart?”

                “If you can get it up,” she challenged, rocking her core just over his cock. “Or,” she mused, head tilted and eyes alight with desire, “I could sit on your face until you’re hard and then ride you into the mattress.”

                She felt his dick twitch and begin swelling under her and rolled her hips to add friction with a smirk on her face. “Safe to say that I still have your interest.”

                Jace placed his hands on her hips, pressing up against her aching heat. She slipped down a little, letting the head of his cock just brush inside her, making both gasp as their still overstimulated nerves alight with pleasure.

                She sunk down further, taking him all in with little effort, rocking gently to get him fully hard. Once there she lifted herself almost off of him before slamming herself down onto him. The movement punched a strangled sound from Jace and his hips snapped up in response.

                Both hands were curled on his shoulders, lips parted as she set a pace. Jace tried to keep his hips still, only adjusting as needed. Arowana bent over to suck on his lower lip, changing the angle to accommodate him better. One of his hands came up to stroke her breasts, kneading and exploring the flesh. Arowana let out a moan as he rubbed his thumb over her nipples, making them perk up and sensitive.

                “You like these being touched, don’t you?” Jace teased, tugging at one gently to see her reaction. Arowana’s hips jerked in response, groaning as she crushed their lips together once more with a nod.

                Teeth and tongues met as she rode him, an insistent pace that let an echo of skin hitting skin fill the room. She dragged her teeth from his jaw to his neck, biting down hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to spill blood as she angled herself to hit perfectly inside her dripping cunt.

                Jace reached out, rubbing her clit as she tightened around him, close to the edge, a second orgasm quickly approaching. Her thrusts became erratic, straightening up as her back arched and her own hands found their places on her breasts, fondling and groping, head tilted back as she helplessly grinded. The Shadowhunter nearly came at the sight, the vampire illuminated by the shitty electric lamp and looking downright gorgeous to his view. As if sensing his thoughts she shuddered, one of the hands on her breasts covering her mouth to muffle the scream as she came. Fluid trickled between them with each clench of her muscles around him, driving him over the edge with a muted shout of her name, hips jerking as he filled her. She didn’t want round two to have ended as quickly as it did, but little rest between orgasms meant that they would come quicker and, in her case, harder.

                Arowana let out small moans and sighs as she came down, whole body shaking with the aftershocks as she curled in towards him.

                Jace pushed her up, “Off. Off, I need to taste you _now_.”

                She did as told, gasping as he slid out of her, and rolled on her back, legs open and knees bent. Jace bit at her thighs, sucking marks into the skin. The muscles quivered beneath his lips as he got closer to his goal. She tried to push his head away, “Too much, too much, fuck!” She keened as his tongue entered her, nose brushing up against her clit. The Shadowhunter groaned, licking in as far as he could. Arowana clutched at his hair, tugging him closer.

                The vampire’s head thrashed around as Jace’s tongue continued to lap around her folds, fingers tightening in his hair. She panted and writhed as heat built up once more, this time unable to stop the whine that escaped as she came once more. As soon as she could, she pushed and kicked at Jace, “Too much, stop, stop, _Jaaaace_!” He pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and a smug smirk in place.

                “I hope you’re not someone who doesn’t reciprocate,” he teased. Arowana glared at him, body shaking slightly.

                “What kind of question is that?” She got on her knees, leaning down to lap at his stomach, teeth grazing the skin just slightly. Jace jolted slightly at that, suddenly re-aware that she was a vampire and could, at any moment, _eat_ him.

                She took a few breaths to steady herself, body slick with sweat and thighs shiny with their combined fluids, a certified debauched look. Her kiss swollen lips trailed down his thighs, returning the actions to her own and leaving darkening marks on the pale skin. She licked up his shaft, mouthing at the tip before taking it into her mouth. Jace groaned as she did so, hands twisting in the sheets. She gave a soft suck, the tip of her tongue brushing the slit as she took him deeper. Her teeth brushed against the skin of his cock, fangs barely there but noticeable, sending a shiver up his spine.

                Arowana set a slow pace, licking and sucking while she moved her head. The noises she drew from the Shadowhunter underneath her only egged her on. Being a vampire, she didn’t need to breathe, meaning that she didn’t have to pull off and her death and subsequent undeath left her with little gag reflex.

                “By the _Angel_ ,” Jace swore, trying not to buck up into her mouth. Arowana ran her hands up his thighs, pinning his hips down as she bobbed. He rolled up as much as she would allow, pre-cum dripping down her throat. She remained unfazed, having figured out many, many years ago how to swallow as a vampire and not make an entire fool of herself. She, did, however, pull off to mouth down his cock, sucking gently at intervals and laving her tongue over the vein on the underside and placing open mouthed kisses to his balls. She wanted her scent to be deep within his skin by the end of the night, a nice mark that couldn’t be easily hidden with a glamour or shower.

                She let go of his hips, fingers sliding down once more to his thighs as she once more took the tip in her mouth, sliding down his length expertly. Jace let out a choked noise as she sucked, tongue deftly rubbing against him.

                “Aro—fuck!” he cried, sheets almost ripping in his grip. His hips pushed up, forcing his cock deeper into her throat. She swallowed around him, the warmth of his seed pulsing down her throat. She pulled up, licking her lips and grinning down at Jace, “Satisfactory?”

                Jace just stared at her, chest heaving with exertion. “Oh yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

                It was close to dawn by the time they cleaned up and got redressed—the shower sex, while amazing and somewhat challenging, pushed everything back. Arowana checked the time on her phone and saw that Jace’s number was programmed in.

                “You want me as a booty call?”

                The Shadowhunter shrugged, “And I mean, if you need a Shadowhunter, too. You can delete it if you want.”

                She rolled her eyes, “You want mine, too? Never know if you’ll need a vampire.”

                “Nah, you’re good.” His eyebrows shot up as his phone went off, signaling a text. It was an unknown number and the text was just a winky emoji. He looked back up but Arowana was already gone. He winced at the missed calls and texts from Izzy and Alec, explaining where he was the whole night would be fun.

                Arowana arrived back at her den minutes before the first rays of dawn started peeking over the horizon. She sighed as the door shut, making the only light the lamps that she had turned on. Biting her lip she went to the bathroom, expelling the semen she swallowed earlier, sitting back on her heels and wiping her mouth after.

                “Ugh,” she groaned, standing, looking at herself in the mirror. The only consolation she had for her state was that Jace looked just as bad, if not worse, and he had to deal with the rest of the Shadowhunters at the Institute. All she had were books and games, and those never judged. Washing up once more she went into the main room, pulling out a milk jug of O negative, pouring it into a glass.

                The vampire sat on a chair, sipping it and flipping through the TV to find anything good. She settled on some home renovation channel, it playing some sort of infomercial for a really unnecessary cooking device, but the guide promised _House Hunters_ in ten minutes. She finished her glass in five, putting it in the sink and grabbing her Minecraft blanket before going back to the couch. If she fell asleep watching HGTV, so be it.

                The high-end demands of rich humans did end up putting her to sleep and she woke up to the absolute wreckage of _Flip or Flop_. Arowana groaned, checking the time on her phone. It was about midday, and the only texts she had were from Simon, who apparently witnessed Jace coming home. She’d read the transcript at another time, for now she was going to wear her blanket as a cape, drag herself to bed and set an alarm for a _reasonable_ hour. The questioning of why the vampire was still hanging out with the Shadowhhunters was a discussion for another day, if not century.

                She was still somewhat sore when she woke up at midnight, halfway off the bed and beyond tangled in her blankets. Ah, yes, one of those days. She couldn’t recall the dream she had but clearly it wasn’t nice. She fumbled for her phone, turning the alarm off and checking to see if anything else happened. There was a new text from Simon, asking if he could come over because he was kicked out of the Institute…again. Arowana sighed and responded that yes, he could, she wasn’t planning on doing anything other than continue her binge-watching of _Jessica Jones_. His reply was instantaneous, asking what episode because he still needed to catch up.

                [Text: Nerdling] Yeah, come on over. I’m actually not that far along, got sidetracked with the newest season of Arrow.

                She wanted to get to know the fledgling better, of course, it was hard finding people with her interests that didn’t mind the so-called “odd” hours she kept. So she rolled out of bed and fixed herself up as much as she could, pulling on sweatpants and a large tee. She wasn’t going to get all pretty for a night of Netflix with a fledgling, and honestly she was still recovering from getting the unlife fucked out of her.

                Simon came by about five minutes after, the older vampire already having blood ready for him.

                “Hey, Aro— _whooaah_ , what happened to you?”

                She snorted, “ _I_ had a grand time is what happened. Never got around to seeing what you texted me but from the preview showed me it was an adventure.”

                Simon grinned, “Oh yeah, scratch marks were still visible on his neck.”

                Arowana tilted her head, “Did I do that? Oh, yeah, I remember when that could’ve happened. It wasn’t like he didn’t retaliate.” She slid a glass over to him, “Drink. You’re gonna need it later so might as well get that sated now.”

                Simon made a face but chugged it anyway, much to Arowana’s amusement.

                “Still not used to it?” She asked, trying to hide a smile.

                “I don’t know _how_ you get used to it. Or how Raphael says G—“ He choked and glared at nothing, “That.”

                “Well, you’re going to have to ask Raphael about that last one, I never had any trouble saying the names of my gods after. Maybe you just have to let go of your…” she waved a hand, “notions of divinity. I don’t know. As for the blood?” another shrug, “You just do. But I’m not your sire, fledgling.” She kicked him under the table, “I’m just here to provide you Netflix and undead nerdy companionship.”

                “And I can’t thank you enough. I mean, Stan’s pretty up to date but he doesn’t _know_ a lot of stuff like you do.”

                “A casual nerd? Not into the meta?”

                “And that’s the BEST part!” Simon cried, “How it all interconnects and fan theories and how much the writers actually care!”

                Arowana patted his arm, “It’s okay, you’re not alone.”


	3. Chapter 3

                Arowana kicked Simon out an hour and a half before dawn, more than enough time for him to return to the DuMort. At least, that was where she assumed he was staying. She wasn’t sure what the status of the young vampire was with the rest of the clan, she only managed to hear bits and pieces of the Camille debacle and never got a clear resolution. If anything, a fledgling needed to stay with a clan, being surrounded by other vampires really was the best thing. She was done with such establishments, however, the clans of her youth being more than enough. The older vampire was still wide awake, though, and knew that sleep wouldn’t come readily if at all, so she turned Netflix back to Arrow and resumed her watching.

 

                A few nights later and Arowana was greeted with a knock on her door. The vampire narrowed her eyes but went to open it anyway. She wasn’t able to register who it was before being crowded against the wall with lips on hers. She pulled back quickly, pushing the body away to a distance that she could focus on.

                “Jace! What the hell?”

                The Shadowhunter’s eyes flashed, though the true emotion was hidden. “Thought we had an agreement?”

                “Well, _yes_ , but with warning! A text would’ve been nice and _how did you even find this place_!”

                “Asked Simon. And c’mon, Ro.”

                Arowana raised an eyebrow, “Ro?”

                “A nickname?”

                She pinched the bridge of her nose, “Are all Shadowhunters this casual with their booty calls? Because if this is going to be a normal occurrence I want out.”

                Jace gave her a lopsided grin, “You act as if I’m a prime example of my kind.”

                “Of course you’re not, if anything I think your brother—Alec, was it?—is a much better example. But that’s none of my business.”

                Jace shoved his hands in his pockets, “Look, you wanna have sex or not?”

                Arowana shook her head, “I’m not going to be the stand-in for someone else. Go find someone else to fuck to forget. I don’t play those games.” She didn’t even have to look at him to know this wasn’t just a ‘burning off energy’ fuck, a night of passion for no other reason than why not, the way he kissed her was full of frustration of a romantic kind and she didn’t deal with that.

                He opened his mouth as if to say something else but she held up a hand, “No. No excuses. No explanations. Text me when you want to have sex without the baggage. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have places to be.”

                A firm hand to her arm stopped her from turning around and grabbing her bag, “Oh, no. You tell me how you came to that conclusion. You’re wrong, by the way

                “ _Please_. I’m centuries old, I’ve learned to read people. And you scream ‘I’m in love with someone I can’t have so I’m going to have sex to forget and potentially call out the wrong name.’ And _that_ is not something I do. I am not a rebound, I am not a pity fuck, okay?”

                Jace nodded, stepping back, hands in the air. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll see you around then.”

                She nodded as well, “Yes. You will.”

                Just as he turned to leave, he seemed to have second thoughts. “Look, I’m sorry.”

                “You have nothing to be sorry about. Unless you’re really here to talk in which case get talking because I really don’t have all night.”

                “Nope, no, I was just leaving. Later.” With that he took off, hand still in his pockets and looking up at the sky.

                Arowana shook her head once more, “Shadowhunters,” she muttered under her breath.

 

                Jace kept popping up at various times, never really having much to say and only sometimes for making good on her offers of sex. She broke the ice one day, laying on her back with her face in the crook of her arm, a leg still draped over the Shadowhunter’s.

                “Why do you keep coming over? It’s not just because I’m a good lay.”

                Next to her, Jace shrugged, “I mean, you’re kinda cool.”

                Arowana snorted, “You’re just saying that because you can’t get over the fact that I give great head despite the fangs.”

                “Well, okay, that’s not hurting your appeal.”

                She turned over, “So now I’m appealing? Keep digging there, hotshot.”

                “By the Angel, Ro.”

                That got a grin from the vampire, “You like me, don’t you Jace.”

                He rolled his eyes, “I have no idea where you got that idea. Is it the constant banter or the fact that I’m consistently sleeping with you?”

                “ _I_ think you consider me a friend.”

                Jace scoffed, “Please.”

                “Oh, like your constant questions about my hobbies don’t insinuate at least a _bit_ of friendly interest.”

                He rolled over so that he was straddling her, “So I might want to get to know you. Just don’t go falling in love.”

                “Don’t worry, I won’t. I might, however, die before you put your dick in me so why don’t we get on that now?”

                “Pushy, pushy.”

                “Oh like you don’t get off on it.”

                “You shut up.”

                “Make me.”


	4. Chapter 4

                Arowana stared at her phone, trying to figure out a response to the text she just received.

                [Text: Jace] Wait, you want to what?

                [Text From: Jace] Show me how to use that box thing you have. Simon wouldn’t shut up about it.

                [Text: Jace] My… X-Box?

                [Text From: Jace] Yeah! That thing!

                [Text: Jace] Why are you so curious now? You wanna know why a vampire of my age is still so into mundane culture?

                [Text From: Jace] A bit. The rest of us want to know, too. Most downworlders stay away from that if they can, wolves aside.

                [Text: Jace] Yes, well, I’m not like most vampires. If you really want to know come by at sunset.

               

                Sunset found them in front of Arowana’s TV, close together so that the vampire could teach him how to work out the controls.

                “Okay, _what_? Why are there so many buttons and why do they do so many things!”

                Arowana didn’t even try to hide her laughter, “No, not like that. Look, to do the combo you need to press them at the same time. Otherwise you just flail around and don’t really cause damage.” She leaned over and showed him the combination again, grinning as he finally got it.

                “Yes! Alright, let’s kill some damn zombies!”

 

* * *

 

                They spent most of the night playing, Arowana making fun of him as he struggled to figure out controls and mechanics, a sight that would seem incredibly friendly and _human_ to an outsider. As day rose Jace took off, and Arowana once again found herself wondering about the reasoning behind his non-sexual visits. It wasn’t that she minded, though, it just sent an odd feeling through her.

                Jace came back the next night, but the reasons were beyond anything fun. He was accompanied by his siblings, every one bit business.

                “Look, I didn’t get a chance to see what the demon looked like, I was high-tailing it out of the place.”

                Alec frowned slightly, “Not even a glimpse?”

                “No, there were too many people _running and screaming_. Surely there were other Downworlders there?”

                “Conflicting descriptions, though one seemed more common than not and we just needed more information.”

                “I can’t give you any more than what I’ve already have, I’m sorry.”

                Izzy nodded, “Alright. Thank you anyway. C’mon.” Alec moved to leave but Jace seemed to straggle a little.

                “Jace?” Alec asked, eyebrow raised.

                “I, uh, I might…stay behind?”

                Alec opened his mouth to tell him that he needed to come with them but Izzy whispered in his ear, “I think _this_ is the Arowana that he’s been texting lately.” Arowana rolled her eyes, it wasn’t like whispering would stop her from hearing.

                Alec just nodded, turning to leave once more.

                Arowana put a hand on her hip, “I don’t need anyone to stay with me, this is _hardly_ the first demon encounter I’ve had.”

                “That’s not,” Jace ran a hand through his hair, “That’s not why I’m staying.”

                “Then why are you—oh.” The vampire sighed, “Is me being frazzled due to interrogation by your siblings a turn on?”

                “A little?”

                She rolled her eyes, “You’re insatiable, Jace Lightwood.”

                “It’s…actually, it doesn’t matter but it’s not really Lightwood.”

                “And I really don’t care. Are you really turned on or are you still having girl problems? Because I thought I made it clear the first five times that I’m not interested in being someone’s replacement.”

                “She’s with someone else. Not that it matters, really.”

                Something clicked with Arowana, then. “ _Wait_. Are you, are you talking about _Clarissa Morgenstern_? Because Simon came by a few days ago, all shiny and Daylighter—which has been a giant improvement because now I can make him run errands, even though he still won’t say what happened—saying he was with a Shadowhunter girl that had been his friend since childhood.” She bumped his shoulder, “You’re too good for her, dude. She’s not even that pretty, Izzy’s better.”

                Jace choked, “Th-That’s my _sister_!”

                Arowana raised an eyebrow, “So?”

                He shook his head, “Doesn’t matter. I’ve been over her for a while anyway. Clary, that is.”

                “Are you _sure_?” She purred, stepping closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

                “Quite.”

                “Well I sure hope you’re not lying, that’s not nice you know. Lying to a _friend_.”

                Jace placed his hands on her hips, tugging her closer, “We friends now?”

                “I’m guessing you’ve never heard about friends with benefits.” She rolled her hips some, giving a pleased noise at the growing bulge there.

                “Enlighten me,” he asked, before pressing their lips together once more and pushing the vampire to the bedroom.

 

                She pushed his shirt over his head, mouth attaching to his neck, sucking and biting down his chest to the ‘v’ of his hips. She left a trail of open mouth kisses on the way back up, peeling off her own top, unclipping her bra, and leaving her breasts on full display. She was at the club, clothing was basically optional. He took them in his hands, calloused fingers massaging the flesh and brushing over nipples. Arowana groaned and tilted her head back, giving him full access to her neck. He took the gesture as permission to graze his teeth over where her pulse point would be, tongue laving over the column of her throat.

                Jace started moving her towards the bed, only to find himself on it in the blink of an eye. Arowana grinned down at him, rolling her hips in a teasing grind.

                “Difference one, _much_ more playful. You’re going to have to work for this, Shadowhunter,” she mocked, making a show of rubbing her hands down her sides and into her pants. She made a soft noise as she found her clit, pressing into her hand and the seam of her pants in an effort to get friction. Her own movement made her grind against Jace as well, the Shadowhunter growing harder while watching the vampire pleasure herself. Jace reached up and started unbuttoning her pants, pushing down the skintight fabric as well as he could in the current position. She removed her hand from herself, some fingers glistening slightly with her juices. Jace grabbed her hand and sucked the digits, making a noise of his own at her taste.

                Arowana kicked off her shoes and started shimmying out of her pants, sitting up on her knees high enough for Jace to do the same.

                “Commando?” He asked, repeating her question from the very first time they slept together.

                “Did you _see_ what I was wearing? Panty lines are a turn off. So better just not wear any.” She winked and sat on her heels while helping him out of his own underwear. She teased the head of his cock with her slick core, pulling a gasp from him. She chuckled, kissing him once more before flipping them again.

                Jace trailed his fingers down her stomach, head bowing to take her breasts in his mouth, nipping and sucking at them. Arowana arched up, nipples hard under his tongue just as his thumb brushed over her clit. She jolted, spreading her legs wider as a finger breached her, crooking up in the way she liked. If there was one thing she could compliment the man on it was his attention to detail during sex. She wrapped her legs around him, urging his fingers deeper. He made shallow thrusts with his hand, making sure to hit her just right with each stroke, thumb keeping up a steady rhythm on her clit while he marked up her chest.

                He felt her tighten around his fingers before she came with a rush, stiffening and clawing at his back. She collapsed, legs falling to his sides as she whined. Jace returned the earlier show with one of his own, sensually licking her fluids from his fingers.

                “Mmm…” she groaned, running her hands down his back. He bit her lower lip, sucking, before taking her lips in another kiss. She responded instantly, tongues meeting as he entered her slowly. Arowana gasped and adjusted her hips, moving her hips slowly to give him a rhythm. This time seemed different than the other times they had sex, a bit softer, but she pushed that thought out of her mind and just let her body _feel_. She tugged on his hair, drawing a moan from him. He broke the kiss to breathe and she took the opportunity to arch up and bite at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

                His hips set a fair pace, thrusts hard but not too fast, easing into her effortlessly. She clenched around him, sucking on the place she just bit, both of them moaning slightly.

                “Faster,” she groaned out, hips snapping up slightly. Jace did so, speed picking up with an angle change that had him rubbing against her clit with each roll of his hips. Her body arched to meet him, walls clenching around his cock as overstimulated nerves pushed her closer and closer to the edge again. He rubbed up her thighs and chest, pushing her arms over her head and holding them lightly by the wrists. Arowana’s eyes flitted closed at that, giving a playful tug to test his grip.

                “Like that?” Jace purred, nipping her earlobe.

                She just grinned, tilting her head up. “You can hold harder, I’m not fragile.”

                “Never thought you were, sweetheart.” With that, he tightened his grip and started into her harder, a sheen of sweat starting up on his body. She mewled and tossed in his grasp, arching up as he marked her chest and neck.

                “You feel so great, fuck, Ro.”

                Arowana clenched around him again, throwing a leg over his back to get closer. His movements started to lose their pace, stuttering slightly as heat built in his lower stomach.

                “Yes, yes, _fuck yes_ right there!” Arowana cried out, feet planted on the mattress to push herself up higher.

                She came before him, kicking slightly and hands clenching into fists as she fluttered around his length, causing him to let out a low noise and come soon after. As soon as he got his breath back he let her wrists go, wincing at the bruises left behind.

                “Sorry about that.”

                Arowana chuckled, “No need. It’s not like I really see anyone enough to get questioned. Though I’m pretty sure no one at a club would mind.” She let out a soft sigh as he pulled out, rolling off the bed and standing slowly to grab a robe as Jace got redressed.

                “You should probably get back to your siblings, make sure they know that I didn’t eat you.”

                Jace laughed, shrugging on his jacket. “I mean, you kinda did.”

                She gave him a lopsided smile, “Don’t die on me, y’hear? Might frame me.”

                Jace seemed to hesitate a little, eyes flicking down to her lips and back up before he resettled into a casual stance like nothing happened, “Me? Get killed? I’m not _that_ easy.”

                Arowana rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Later, Jace.”

                He didn’t respond, just gave a little wave over his shoulder as he left. Arowana sat back on her bed, eyes closed. “Well,” she said to no one, “That was...” She didn’t know what to make of what happened, everything felt different and it threw her off balance. She ran a hand through her hair, making her way to the shower, pushing the feelings away to deal with at another time.


	5. Chapter 5

                Simon came over the next night, grumbling about the errands Arowana made him do.

                “Hey, at least I give you the money so that you don’t have to pay yourself!” She nudged his shoulder, taking the GameStop bag from him. “Besides, it’s not like I won’t let you play with me.”

                “Oh I know. And I’m inviting myself right now.”

                “You’re the absolute worse, Lewis.”

                The Daylighter only shrugged, taking the game out of the bag, “I didn’t even know you had a WiiU.”

                Arowana shrugged, “I have a ton of consoles, some I probably should’ve gotten rid of a while ago but I think I’ll wait a bit longer, make them have more resale value for the collectors.”

                Simon gaped at her, “Sometimes I forget that you’re not my age, and actually hundreds of years old because you act like _me_.”

                The older vampire shrugged, “Yeah, I get that a lot. Most of us older than a century generally don’t try to keep up with the times but I’ve always found it fascinating.” She paused, head tilted in thought. “Do you like comics?”

                “Do I…are you _seriously_ asking me this?”

                “Well it’s good manners to ask before suggesting something.”

                “ _Yes_ I like comics!”

                Arowana clapped, “Awesome! I have like, a _ton_ if you ever wanna look through them. They don’t leave the den, though. That’s my only rule.”

                Simon’s eyes lit up at that, “You probably have like, original copies and first editions! I want, no, I _need_ to know what you have!”

                Arowana laughed, throwing Pokken Tournament on the couch and going to a door that was hidden in the bookshelves. “I kinda keep them hidden because I _do_ have a reputation and also so they won’t get manhandled.”

                The younger vampire nodded, “Makes sense. I wouldn’t want anyone I didn’t trust touching my collection, either.”

                “But I trust you, Nerdling!”

                Simon rolled his eyes, “I feel so loved.” He walked into the room and gaped, “Holy shit.”

                The other vampire grinned, “Yup! I’ve been collecting for a long time, naturally. I even have some that aren’t in print any long like the X-Wing Rogue Squadron comics.”

                “…Do you have them all?”

                She nodded, “Lemme show you. They should be right about…” she went to a shelf and pulled over a stepstool. “I have everything sorted by name, so all the ‘S’s are here meaning Star Wars is…aha!” She pulled out a thicker comic, “Issue one.”

                Simon reached out with wide eyes, taking it from her gently, “Oh my gosh. Holy fuck. You’re an actual angel.”

                There was a snort from the shorter girl, “Nah, I’m just glad I get to share it with someone who’ll appreciate it.” She pushed her hair back before grabbing one for herself. “Reading night?”

                “ _Yes_ ,” Simon agreed, nodding emphatically and heading back to the main room. He paused, though, “What happened to your wrists?” He asked, head tilted a little.

                Arowana grinned, “Oh, just had a little fun last night.”

                Simon raised an eyebrow as he resumed his trek to the lounge, curling up in a chair, “Same kind of fun Jace had? He was covered in bruises and scratch marks. Alec made him cover up.”

                “Who do you think gave him the good time?”

                Simon gaped at her, “You and Jace? Still? Are you like…together?”

                Arowana snorted, “No way. Just friends.”

                “Ah, good luck with that. He’s a _Herondale_ now.”

                She gave him a quizzical look, “I have no idea what that means.”

                Simon sighed, “It means he’s related to the Inquisitor and is now the leader of the Institute.”

                Arowana’s face fell, “Well, that marks the end to our sex life. Shame, it was really good.”

                “I really didn’t need to know that. Seriously.”

                She nudged him with a foot, “Shut up and read.”

                They stayed like that for a while, the two sharing funny bits of whatever they were reading in companionable silence before Arowana spoke about the elephant in the room.

                “How’d you become a Daylighter?”

                When Simon stiffened she took a different route, “I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. It really doesn’t matter, I guess.”

                Simon waved his hand, “No, no, it really does matter. And the truth is, I have no idea how it happened. Valentine had to have done something when he tried to kill me, that’s all I can think of.”

                Arowana nodded, “Probably. The bastard’s really fucked up in the head, I wouldn’t be surprised if he experimented on you or something.”

                Simon made a face, “Yeah. And that’s a disgusting thought.”

                “It really is. Want the next issue?”

                “Oh absolutely. I could read these all day, my love for Rogue Squadron grows with each page.”

                She laughed, “Join the motherfuckin’ club.”


	6. Chapter 6

                Despite his new status as head of the Institute Jace still managed to come by Arowana’s den for video games and stress relief. The vampire never brought it up and neither did he, despite both of them seeming to want to ask about this change in status and what it would mean for whatever this relationship was. She was teaching him the intricacies of Mortal Kombat this time, all but draping herself over him to show him the controls. She cheered when he defeating a training opponent, leaning back and grinning.

                Jace’s eyes flicked down to her lips like they did when he left a while back, leaning forward before catching himself and handing her the controller. “I totally can take you.”

                “Is that a challenge, Shadowhunter?” She snarked, lips quirking up in a smirk.

                “You bet your ass it is.” He took the controller that was left on the table and returned her smirk, readying to go against the vampire.

                Naturally, he got his ass handed to him multiple times by her, finally admitting defeat when his phone went off.

                “Ugh. Alec needs me down at the Institute. Don’t know why there’s talk of me leading the Institute, he’s the better choice. Give me ground work, please, I’m not cut out for leadership roles.”

                “You’re apparently not cut out for Mortal Kombat either,” she teased.

                He rolled his eyes before getting up, biting his lip as he turned away. Arowana stopped herself from asking what he wanted, instead just waved and went to change the game. She jolted in surprise when Jace spoke again, “Don’t know when I’ll be back, shit’s going down real hard right now.”

                Arowana turned, “Oh trust me, I know. Stay safe.” This time it was her own body that betrayed her, stepping forward before she caught herself, making it look like she was going towards a shelf.

                She heard Jace swear before he left, the door closing letting her relax. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ she thought, hand running through her hair in distress. She couldn’t be falling for him, right? That wasn’t possible. No way no how, it wasn’t going to happen. It couldn’t. It wouldn’t.

 

                It did.

                Arowana tried fighting her feelings back with picking fights with Jace, bringing up his change of last name one night.

                “So, when were you going to tell me you’re a Herondale _and_ leading the Institute?”

                Jace made a face, “Never?”

                “Wrong answer, I would’ve appreciated being told who I’m sleeping with, you know.”

                He ran his head through his hair, “Look, I’m not even the head any more. I gave that to Alec, he’s better with the leading thing anyway.”

                “That doesn’t matter! _Friends_ would tell each other life changing things like that! It’s called being courteous.” She crossed her arms over her chest, jaw set with betrayal. “Simon told me.”

                “So? At least you found out.”

                “That’s not the point! The point is that you should’ve been able to _trust_ me with that information and frankly, I’m hurt that you don’t.”

                “Oh so now that I’m your friend I can just go and tell you secrets that could put us all in danger!?” Jace shot back, eyes narrowed.

                “Well _no_ , but a head’s up would’ve been preferable. Withholding this type of information, _especially_ considering the type of relationship we’re in, could potentially end me.”

                Jace sputtered, “I don’t want you hurt by this! It’s just politics, Ro, we all know that’s messy.”

                Arowana sighed, “I know. I know. It’s just…fuck! I can’t handle this right now. Between you trying to get my fucking DNA and the _literal tracking device_ the Clave wanted to implant in us and that _was_ implanted into Maia!”

                “I had nothing to do with that and you know it. And the chip is out of Maia.”

                She made a dismissive noise, “And I’m sure you _personally_ made sure of it. I’m surprised she got with you, considering you’ve consistently had a dick in a vampire.”

                Jace made a choked-off sound, “Are you _jealous_?”

                Arowana waved him off, “Nah, you’re not my boyfriend. I actually was surprised. She any good? I have a werewolf friend who totally has the hots for her. You think she’s into girls?”

                The Shadowhunter shrugged, “Rough. Could’ve been that it was hate sex. And I don’t know, ask her yourself!”

                Arowana hated the way that his nonchalance about having sex with Maia made her feel, she knew she shouldn’t be jealous, they never labeled their relationship as anything exclusive, yet the fact that he slept with someone else was a just another nail in the coffin of her emotions. She didn’t care that it was Maia, she hardly knew the werewolf bartender, it was more that he wasn’t being exclusive to her when she was. Not that he knew that, of course, it never came up and the vampire saw no reason for it to.

                “Alright, fine, I just thought you might know but whatever. Can you get out of my house now, Jace? I have things I need to take care of and I can’t have distractions.”

                “Okay, wow, what’s with the attitude?”

                Arowana cocked a hip, “I’m not _trying_ to have an attitude, I’m just tired and thirsty and need to get shit done without your fucking presence.”

                “There you go again! You hate me now or something?”

                “Or something…” she muttered, “No. I don’t hate you I’m just stressed out. Being a lone vampire isn’t easy, okay? I just want to finish what I’m doing and play World of Warcraft. So _please_ , this is me begging, just leave.”

                Jace put his hands up, “Fine. Shit. I’ll talk to you when you’re not about to rip everyone’s heads off.” He left with a slight slam to the front door, Arowana sinking to the ground after. She stayed there for a while, staring at the wall, trying to organize her thoughts, before standing and flopping on her couch, laptop in hand. She actually didn’t have anything to accomplish after Jace left, she just wanted the male gone.

                “Fuck me…”

                She saw a friend was online and sent a message asking if the other was willing to chat while playing. They agreed and continued the fight at their last save spot.


	7. Chapter 7

                “Woah now, Not A Fish, relationship problems?”

                Arowana sighed, adjusting her headset mic and the call quality, “What gave it away?”

                “You gave that orc way too strong a blast, and, _warlock_!” The other, username MitzieMae, sang, making Arowana roll her eyes.

                “Mitzie, come on. You’re in _Alabama_ , and while magic may be powerful and wonderful, it can’t sense my mood from that distance.”

                “Well, you _did_ give that poor thing a bashing that was undeserved. Talk to me, girlie.”

                The vampire sniffed, “So I have this friend, right?”

                “Your FWB?” The warlock asked.

                “Yeah. And we never said it was like… _exclusive_. So he can sleep with whomever he wants right? Just because I haven’t doesn’t mean he has to do the same…”

                Mitzie sighed, “That doesn’t answer my question.”

                “Why am I jealous! I’ve done these kinds of relationships _so many times_ with no problems, why now and why _him_!?”

                “Maybe it was just a matter of time. Or maybe he’s just someone you can actually see yourself being more than friends with?”

                Arowana pinched the bridge of her nose, blowing up enemies with more force than needed, “I can’t be with him. Sleeping with him and even just being his _friend_ is potentially hazardous.”

                “Werewolf?”

                “Shadowhunter.”

                There was silence on the other end of the call for a few moments and Arowana worried that her friend disconnected.

                “Oh sweet honey child, you need to end that sooner rather than later.” The words weren’t mean or judgmental, just worried and sympathetic.

                “I know. I know. And I know he can’t possibly feel the same because he’s pining after some Shadowhunter girl and sleeping with werewolves that I thought hated him.”

                Mitzie killed off a few more orcs before responding, “You never know. But it’s safer for the both of you if you call off this long-standing fling. He needs to stick to Shadowhunters.”

                “Well,” Arowana began, “the Institute here isn’t as… _bad_ as some other places. The head is in a public relationship with the High Warlock here.”

                “Really?” Mitzie sounded beyond surprised, “Well, I guess it’s just because the South is behind a hundred years in all aspects of equality.”

                The vampire snorted at that, “Why do I not find that hard to believe?”

                “Is it because you watch the news, perhaps?”

                “Oh, perhaps.”

                Mitzie scoffed, “Back to the matter at hand, dear. How are you going to cut it off?”

                “I-I don’t know Mitz. I don’t know if I want to, like, just in general. The sex is _really_ good like oh my gods.”

                “You can find good sex with Downworlders, Fish! Don’t you have a clan not even two miles from you? I’m _sure_ there would be at least one person there willing to fuck you should the want arise.”

                “Don’t call me Fish. ‘m not a fish…” Arowana grumbled half-heartedly. She brutally murdered another player, trying not to move the headset too much as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

                “Just…think about it okay honey? I don’t want you to die or get captured.”

                She grinned at that, grateful that the Alabaman warlock couldn’t see her face, “You’re just saying that because we wouldn’t be able to progress the storyline without me.”

                Mitzie hummed, “That is a possibility, yes. But I _do_ care about your wellbeing you know, right?”

                “Yeah, I do. And thanks.”

                “Anytime, girlie. Anytime. Now let’s finish kicking this horde’s ass!”


	8. Chapter 8

                Unfortunately, Arowana wasn’t given that long to figure out how she was going to “break up” with Jace, as the Shadowhunter barged through the door not even two days later. In daylight.

                “Holy fuck, Jace! Close the door are you _trying_ to kill me!? I’m not the resident Daylighter you know!” Arowana screeched from behind a door, head barely peeking out to see why the door suddenly opened in broad daylight. Her…friend? Boyfriend? Lover? seemed off to her senses, like he bathed in something sickly sweet and floral.

                “Shit! Sorry, sorry, my bad. I just, I just needed to talk to you.”

                The vampire slowly walked forward, head tilted to the side. “And that couldn’t wait until a decent time? A time that wouldn’t make me ash on the ground the moment you opened the door?”

                Jace actually looked ashamed at that, “No. Well, maybe, but too late.”

                Arowana put her hands on her hips, the action hiking up the edge of the R2D2 shirt she wore to bed. “Well?” she asked, eyebrow raised.

                “Clary kissed me.”

                Oh. Well. That changed a lot. She grinned, the action taking a lot more effort than she originally anticipated. “Great! You got the girl of your dreams! Nice job. Thanks for the heads up, I’ll be expecting Simon at sundown then.”

                “Wait, why?”

                “He’ll be heartbroken and the best thing for heartbreak is the original series of Star Trek and ice cream, but since we can’t have ice cream I have frozen cow blood in an ice cream container instead.” She nodded decidedly, like it was the most rational train of thought.

                “No! I didn’t want her to kiss me!”

                “You don’t have to lie on my behalf, we both knew this thing between us was temporary and, while fun, it’s time for you to go off and get your happy ending.”

                “I didn’t come here to _end things_ , Ro. I want you to bite me.”

                Arowana’s mind came to a full stop, “You, what?”

                “Turn me.”

                “Okay, no. Something’s obviously wrong, you’re not in your right mind. Go home, sleep off whatever and shower because you reek of…” her eyes widened as the scent was placed, “You smell of Seelie magic. The probably got you on some sort of drug, go home Jace. And come back when you’re in your right mind.”

                “I _am_. I’ve wanted this for a while, Arowana.”

                “No, you’re saying that because of whatever some Seelie fed you. Go. Get out. I _will_ call your Parabatai.” That was a bluff, but she could always call Magnus and get him to tell Alec to come get his brother.

                “You wouldn’t.”

                “I would and I am.” She turned on her heel and walked back to her room to get her phone, locking the door behind her. She found Magnus’ number in her contacts and dialed.

                “Arowana! What’s the matter my dear?”

                Arowana couldn’t help but smile a little at the pep in the warlock’s voice. “I need to get a hold of Alec, he around?”

                “He just left, actually. Why do you need him?”

                “Jace is here, nearly killed me by opening the door, and asking for me to turn him. He’s been given something by the Seelies but isn’t leaving.”

                “Is he there with you?”

                “No, he’s just standing in the middle of the main room.” She flinched as he banged on the door, begging her to talk to him.

                “Alright, I’ll call Alexander and have him come and retrieve him.”

                “Thanks, Magnus.”

                “Of course my dear.”

                It took another five minutes for Alec to come by and drag Jace out of her den, and she couldn’t bring herself to even look out or thank the other Shadowhunter. All she could do was sigh and put her forehead against the wooden door of her room. He’ll come back, this time in his right mind, and put an end to what they had because she was just a stand in until he could have Clary. She wasn’t stupid, she knew this, so why did it hurt?

                “Oh _gods_ ,” she breathed, bringing up a new text message.

                [Text: Nerdling] Jace came by. Heard what happened.

                [Text: Nerdling] Star Trek: TOS and ice cream? My treat.

                She got the response quickly,

                [From: Nerdling] Yeah. Yeah that sounds good. I’m sorry too, btw.

                [From: Nerdling] Knew you liked him.

                [Text: Nerdling] Yeah, well, whatever. See you at sundown.

 

                Simon was there promptly after sundown, a backpack over his shoulders. There were tear tracks on his face and Arowana knew she probably didn’t look much better. No tears were shed over the Shadowhunter, and hopefully wouldn’t ever be. Simon, however, had no such feelings and was actively upset. This Arowana could understand as he was in an actual relationship with _emotions_ involved, and that was much worse.

                “Hey, kid. I got Netflix up. What season were we on?”

                Simon closed the door and shrugged, “I don’t care. I have plasma, too. The girl at Hunter’s Moon gave me a bag.”

                Arowana gave him a tight smile, “Right, we’ll see where Netflix wants us to continue. Sit down, I’ll get the ice cream.” In reality it was just frozen cow’s blood, but imagination made things a bit better as they could pretend to be two normal young adults dealing with heartbreak. She returned with two cartons of it, settling down on the couch in front of the flat-screen she installed a few years back before switching it to Netflix.

                The intro to Star Trek started up and Arowana pulled her knees to her chest, gaze occasionally sliding to Simon’s form. Halfway through the second episode of the night she noticed his shoulders shaking and pressed closer, “Hey, she’s not worth your tears. She led you on and honestly that’s a shitty move. Here, have a shot. Don’t want the good shit to go to waste.”

                The young vampire pushed their shoulders together, “Jace did the same thing to you, didn’t he?”

                She shook her head, getting up and pulling out a couple shot glasses. “Nah. That was all on me, I started falling for him. First rule of FWBs is never find yourself falling for them.”

                “Sounds like one of those ‘easier said than done’ situations.”

                Arowana made a ‘so-so’ motion with her hand, “Eh, depends on who you are and who your friend is. But this isn’t about me, this is for _your_ breakup because you thought it was mutual.” She returned with a couple of plasma shots, handing half to Simon.

                “Shadowhunters suck.”

                The other vampire snorted and lifted up a glass to clink against hers, “Yeah. They do.”


	9. Chapter 9

                Jace came by the next night, looking unnaturally anxious as Arowana opened the door.

                “Ro, look, I…”

                The vampire held up a hand, letting him come in, “No. Stop. It’s fine, we both knew this wasn’t forever; there’s no need to apologize.”

                Jace blinked, confused, “A-Apologize? No I’m not _breaking up with you_! I thought I made that clear yesterday!”

                She took a breath, trying to keep her composure, “Yesterday you were high on Seelie drugs and had no idea what you were talking about. Sit.”

                He did as told and she sat on the arm of the chair across from him, “What are you talking about? Are you breaking up with _me_?”

                Arowana shook her head, “We weren’t ever together, I thought you knew that. Your brother is the exception, not the rule. What we had was a good time and now it’s time for you to go on and marry the Shadowhunter girl you love, have Shadowhunter babies, and either miraculously grow old or die young in some demon fight. I move on and we never see each other again. That’s how it is.” She tried to keep her voice from wavering, tried to keep it calm and level, as if she wasn’t affected by this whatsoever.

                “No! That’s, that’s not what I want! I came because Clary kissed me and she’s not you! You’re the one I want to have a relationship with!”

                Arowana stood up in a fluid motion, walking over to him. “No. I’m not what you want. There’s a _cycle_ , Jace. You’re born, you grow up and have flings with Downworlders—don’t give me that, every Shadowhunter has done it at least once—and then you settle down with a nice Shadowhunter girl and every Downworlder is just a memory because you know we’re just that, flings. You may think I’m what you want, but I’m not what you _need_. It was fun, now get out.”

                “No.”

                Arowana hissed at him, fangs exposed, “Get. Out.”

                Jace stood as well, pressing his body against hers. “No. I want _you_. I want to listen to you ramble about whatever new movie is coming out and have you drag me to midnight showings of some obscure thing that you swear is a classic and throw comics at me and not leave me alone until I read them.”

                Arowana shuddered and looked away from him, “I already do, we’re friends. But we can’t be more, it won’t _work_.”

                “I, dammit Arowana! We can try to make it work! Don’t lie to me and say you don’t like me as more than a friend just a bit.”

                “I never said I didn’t. I, _gods_ , I can’t deny that okay? But just keeping a friendship is hazardous already, heavily frowned upon. But I can’t not have you in my life in some way.” She refused to look at the Shadowhunter, but couldn’t hide the tear that ran down to her chin. She quickly wiped it away but it was too late. Jace turned her head with some effort as the vampire attempted to resist him but eventually she relented.

                “Can I kiss you?”

                Arowana wanted to say no, wanted him to leave and never return until she sorted herself out, but nodded anyway, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth to keep it from trembling. “ _Yes_ ,” she breathed, more tears falling. He cupped her face and pressed their lips together, causing the vampire to let out a noise that sounded more like a sob than anything. It was soft, too soft, and made her pull back with wide eyes and a hand on her lips.

                “I want to be able to kiss you like that whenever. I want to be _with_ you, not just,” Jace made a vague hand motion between them, “with you.”

                “Okay.”

                Jace gave her a confused look, “Okay?”

                Arowana nodded, “I-I want that too. I’ve _wanted_ that for a damn long time. I want to drag you to movies and have kisses that don’t end in sex and just enjoy having you here without the constant thoughts of whether you’re just waiting for a chance to fuck and, and…” she trailed off, grabbing his hand, “okay.”

                Jace gave her a lopsided grin and a huffed laugh and pulled her into another kiss, still smiling into it. She broke it and hugged him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck, “Promise you’ll try and figure it out? I’d like to think I’d make a good Daylighter, but I’m certainly more partial to the night.”

                That got another chuckle, “Yeah. I, shit, Ro, I’m pretty damn sure I’m falling in love with you.”

                “I’ve already been in love with you.”


End file.
